VIVES EN MI
by Oyuky Chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki esta harto de los amores pasajeros y solo quiere estabilidad, llegara a su vida una persona especial que hará al rubio creer en el amor aunque la vida le hará saber que el amor verdadero duele aunque sea correspondido.


Naruto Uzumaki esta harto de los amores pasajeros y solo quiere estabilidad, llegara a su vida una persona especial que hará al rubio creer en el amor aunque la vida le hará saber que el amor verdadero duele aunque sea correspondido.

Hola soy nueva aqui, este es mi primer fic que publico, solo les pido una oportunidad y xfa no sean tan duros conmigo.

**Nota 1: **esta cancion es interpretada por benny ibarra y ni la musica ni la letra son mias T_T

**Nota 2: **naruto no me pertenece (aunque eso me encantaria) solo los tomo prestados para dar vida a esta historia.

**VIVES EN MI**

Aveces siento que la vida es muy vacia y sin sentido, muchas personas dicen que cuando se encuentra el amor, puede volverse color rosa y todas esas cursilerias. BAH! Solo son tonterias.

Almenos eso pense hasta que una propuesta de mi mejor amigo me hizo dar cuenta que siempre existe el verdadero amor, aquel día sin querer llegue a enamorarme de la persona que menos imaginaba.

Soy Naruto Uzumaki y esta es mi historia...

Por poco y no podia mas

ya casi me dolia soñar

justo cuando comenzaba a no creer

llegaste tu y desperte

Por kami ya estoy cansado de todo esto! gritaba hastiado un chico rubio de ojos color cielo a su mejor amigo, un joven de unos 20 años igual que el rubio, solo que su amigo tenia unos profundos, muy profundos ojos negros y cabello del color de sus ojos solo que con destellos azules.

- Vamos Dobe no te pongas asi, tu disfrutas mucho salir con cuanta chica se te ponga en frente, no me salgas con esto, esta es la vida que tu elegiste y creo que no te va nada mal.

-No me malinterpretes Teme, es solo que...

-que...?

-Que ya no me siento satisfecho, el sexo es bueno, no lo niego, es solo que ya no es lo mismo.

-Valla si que estas enfermo. Dice mientras pone su mano en la frente de su amigo.

Apartando la mano. -No digas tonterias Teme, no estoy enfermo... o mas bien si, estoy enfermo de todo esto.

- Y por que no sales con alguien que valga la pena y no con alguien que tu consideres como un acoston de una sola noche?

-Por que esas chicas ya no existen, todas solo se interesan en las joyas, los regalos que puedo darles solo por ser un prestigiado ingeniero, piensan que puedo ponerles el mundo a sus pies y no es asi, yo NECESITO ALGO MAS!

-Vallla que si te pego duro Dobe, pero yo se de una personita que esta muuuy interesada por ti y tu ni un lazo le echas, solo por que la ves asi muy timida y con un mal gusto para vestirse. Le dice mientras lo ve con cara maliciosa.

-No me digas que estas hablando de mi...

-Asi es estoy hablando de la misma, de tu secretaria...

gn: left; "Al unisono -Hinata Hyuga!

-Estas loco! yo no podria salir con ella. Aunque... bueno esta bien pero solo lo hare para que te convensas que no somos para nada compatibles ok?

-Claro como tu digas -_-

Al dia siguiente en la oficina de Naruto...

Tock, tock tocan en la puerta de la oficina del rubio

-Me mando a llamar señor Uzumaki?

En la puerta se puede apreciar a una chica pelinegra y poseedora de unos hermosos ojos color perla, ocultos bajo unas gafas muy feas y gruesas y con un lindo cuerpo que ocultaba bajo esas ropas holgadas y fuera de moda.

-Si srita. Hyuga queria saber que planes tiene para este fin de semana?

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de sobremanera y su corazon latio tan fuerte que casi estaba segura que su jefe podia escucharlo.

-P..perd...perdon ?

-Que si tiene planes para este fin de semana? Algo exasperado

-N.. no.. sr, n...na..da de... planes p,,por que m.. me pregunta?

-Por que quiero invitarte a cenar el sabado por la noche.

Lo dijo como si se tratara de lo mas normal del mundo y claro que para el chico lo era, pero para la chica era un sueño que se estaba haciendo realidad ya que ella desde que lo vio quedo prendida de esos ojos color cielo, que la hacian perder totalmente la cabeza, aunque cabe mencionar que ella es totalmente recatada y si en verdad era un sueño no queria que la despertaran.

-Si puedes o no? Lo dijo ya con muy poca paciencia al ver que su secretaria no le daba ninguna respuesta.

-HE a... s..si cla..claro señor, sera un pla...cer, lo decia nientras un leve sonrojo marco sus mejillas.

Llego el dia ta esperado para la chica y tal como se habian puesto de acuerdo el chico rubio paso por ella a su departamento ya que ella vivia sola pues su familia vivia lejos.

Cabe mencionar que ella escogio un atuendo sencillo pero lindo para su primera y tal vez unica cita con el gran amor de su vida, llevaba puesto un vestido que le llegaba unos tres dedos debajo de las rodillas y de color cielo, para que combinara con los ojos tan bellos de el dueño de su corazon, se quito las gafas tan horribles cambiandolos por unos pupilentes que favorecian a caulquiera que quisiera admirar esos hemosos ojos color perla y se solto el cabello.

Naruto no pudo articular palabra pues se quedo pasmado por lo que sus ojos veian, no era la misma secretaria sosa y timida que el veia cada mañana, NO, esta chica era otra, le parecio una diosa de porcelana y mas con su cabello lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura

A tu lado aprendi a volar

a encontrar las ganas de luchar

me enseñaste que la magia esta al

alcance de mi anhelo y tu amor

me a dado fe

Estando en la cena, Naruto era el mas timido por que no podia articular palabra alguna pues se sentia inhibido por la belleza de su acompañante, mientras que por otro lado la chica ojiperla pensaba que el desastre de la cita habia sido por su culpa y en parte si, (pero no por la razon que ella pensaba) y por su maldita timidez que siempre mostraba cuando estaba frente a su querido ingeniero.

-Inge...ni...ero... Lo decia en un tono apenas audible -en realidad soy... tan mala com...pañia?

-No para nada disculpame soy yo el que no tengo idea de que hablar, te pido que me perdones.

La chica se sintio morir pues no era su intención hacer sentir mal a su Naruto

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, solo si me permites llamarte por el tuyo, esta bien?

-Cla...claro inge.. quiero decir Naruto

-Wow. Penso, -que bien se escuchaba su nombre pronunciado por sus labios color cereza.

-Dime Hinata, tienes algun pretendiente?

La duda le quemaba el alma.

-PE...perdon?

-Que si tienes novio o algo asi? _por favor di que no, penso._

-N...no Naruto.

-No tienes!

-No.

-Que suerte

-Perdon?

-digo que... que tontos!

-Tu crees?

-Claro. quien es lo suficientemente tonto para desjar ir a una hermosura como tu?

En ese momento le vino a la mente lo que habia platicado con su amigo Sasuke..."pero yo se de una personita que esta muuuy interesada por ti y tu ni un lazo le hechas, solo por que la ves asi muy timida y con un mal gusto para vestirse" En ese momento se dio una cachetada mental por no haber apreciado esa belleza desde antes.

Pasaron las horas y ellos seguian platicando tan amenamente que pareciera que se conocian de años; y lo cierto es que asi era, pero jamas pasaron de un cordial "buenos dias" "diga usted" o "hasta mañana"

Dspues de esas cita, le siguieron muchas mas, Naruto estaba mas que feliz por su "relacion con Hinata y quiso compartir su felicidad con su mejor amigo.

Y lo que tu me has dado

lo llevo en la sangre y en mi ser

hoo hoo

te sentire a mi lado

no importa donde sea que estes

tu amor dejo una huella

en mi existir

te guardo dentro

vives en mi

-Asi es Teme, estoy enamorado de Hinata Hyuga!

-Pero que paso con eso de que "yo solo saldre con ella para que te des cuenta que no somos nada compatibles". Se lo dijo en tono burlon y tratando de imitarlo.

-Ja ja muy gracioso, pero no me inporta, estoy enamorado y ni tus burlas van a lograr que me enfade.

-Y ya son novios?

-... No.

-NO!

-NO, eso es solo una formalidad, Hinata sabe que la amo y que no necesito pedirle que sea mi novia pues eso ya es mas que un hecho.

-Pues no lo des por sentado amigo, por que a las mujeres les gusta estar muuy seguras en los terrenos que pisan.

-Esta bien lo hare!, le pedire a Hinata esta noche durante la cena formalmente que sea mi novia, estas de acuerdo Teme?

-Estoy de acuedro Dobe! Haciendole en burla una señal de aprobacion.

Ya estando en la cena en el dapartamento de Hinata...

-Estas muy callada mi amor, te pasa algo?

-No es nada. Lo dice con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada que Naruto pudo observar.

-Me estas mintiendo, pero bueno antes que nada quiero pedirte formalmente que seas mi...

En eso Hinata se levanta de su silla y corre a la cocina hecha un mar de llanto, Naruto la sigue y le pregunta...

-Que te pasa, tan mal me porto contigo como para que reacciones asi, o es que acaso... a ya se, es por que no te habia pedido que fueras mi novia verdad?

Hinata solo se cubre el rostro con sus manos sin dejar de llorar -No es eso, es que me tengo que ir en unos dias.

-Ah! es eso, pero no es para tanto, cuantos dias te vas?

-Para... siem...pre

-QUE! Por que?

-Es que mis padres me lo estan exijiendo.

-Pero por que?

-Por que me comprometieron con alguien mas y es necesario que me case con el.

Si la vida nos separa hoy

ya veras que para siempre estoy

flotando en tu respiracion

me llevaras prendido al corazon

igual que yo

-Pero eso es tonto! quien hace ese tipo de tratos en la actualidad?

-Mis padres lo creen necesario y como la hija mayor tengo que obedecer.

-Pero no te das cuenta que tu y yo tenemos algo especial, o es que lo vas a hechar a la basura?

-Naruto, yo tampoco estoy deacuerdo con esa boda, pero es lo mejor para mi familia!

NAruto la toma por los hombros y la sacude con desesperacion, mientras Hinata sigue llorando amargamente-

-Y lo que es mejor para nosotros que?

-por favor no lo hagas mas dificil, esta decidido y asi tiene que hacerse.

-Es tu ultima palabra?

El busca un signo de que se arrepienta y le diga que solo fue una mala broma, pero no es asi, ella solo llora con la cabeza agachada y con pasos lentos se va acercando a el, lo toma de las mejillas y lo besa tan tiernamente y a la vez tan desesperadamente que Naruto se da cuenta que ya le dio una respuesta y no fue favorable para el.

-Te amo Naruto...

-Tambien te amo Hinata, MI HINATA,

Eso fue mas que una despedida y eso lo sabian los dos pero algo dentro de ellos les aseguraba que se volverian a encontrar.

-Asi es Teme, Hinata se fue de mi lado por una estupida decision de sus padres.

-Pues si que es una decisión muy estupida, pero ahora no puedes hacer nada, ella se fue y no creo que la vuelvas a ver Dobe.

-No estes tan seguro Sasuke, no descansare hasta que ella regrese a mi, eso es una promesa.

Y lo que tu me has dado

lo llevo en la sangre y en mi ser

hoo hoo

te sentire a mi lado

no importa donde sea que estes

tu amor dejo una huella en mi existir

te guardo dentro

vives en mi

hoo hoo

vives en mi

hoo hoo

vives en mi

hoo hoo

vives en mi

hoo hoo

vives en mi

**Notas finales:**

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y terminar de leer este fic que lo hice con mucho amor esperando que les haya gustado, please no sean malos dejen reviews para saber si les gusto este fic, si lo se no termino como querian pero es lo que la cancion da a entender,pero si quieren que ponga conti, porfa dejenme minimo 10 reviews para inspirarme y les aseguro que continuare la historia. yo amo el naruhina 100% pero estoy satisfecha con este fic, espero que ustedes tambien, please reviews para que me inspiren a seguir escribiendo, es mi primer fic ojala me den una oportunidad, gracias.

Por cierto contesto todos los comentarios que me quieran dejar, es una promesa n_n ¡SAYO!


End file.
